


To Make Her Smile

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Squirting, cisgirl!Klaine, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate knew from the moment Blair called that tonight was about letting go of her own stipulations and handing herself entirely to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Her Smile

“Black hawk.”

It’s the first thing Blair says when Kate answers the phone. It’s a code word, and they both know very well what it means.

“Yeah, alright.” Kate agrees without argument. “Do you wanna talk about it first?” Kate offers, but she is cut off by Blair’s sharp, aggressive tone.

“I said black hawk.” And Kate can tell the words are spoken through gritted teeth.

Kate cringes at the tone. Ok, this one is bad. “I…yes, ma’am.” She complies, immediately falling into character at her girlfriend’s clear thirst for total dominance.

Blair hangs up without another word, and Kate scrambles into the bedroom. She has no idea how long Blair will be, but she knows her place now, and she knows what Blair needs, and it’s her responsibility to fulfill them to the best of her ability.

When Blair finally walks through the door about twenty minutes later, Kate is waiting for her completely naked and on her knees in the small foyer, with her head bowed and hands clasped behind her back.

The door shuts and Blair breezes right past her, with no acknowledgement.

Insecurity flares inside Kate, a constant stream of thoughts flowing through her head at the simple snub from her girlfriend. “Not good enough.” “She doesn’t want me.” “I can’t help her.” “I’m not what she needs.” “Why doesn’t she want me?”

Tears prick in her eyes at the rejection, a response that is involuntary, and Kate hates it. She sniffles the slightest bit.

Her emotional analysis is interrupted by Blair’s voice, immediately behind her. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Kate doesn’t move, doesn’t turn, just remains where she is. “I belong to you. Only you, ma’am. Forever.” Kate says without hesitation, but with the thickness of tears in her voice.

“You talk too much. From now on, only I give you permission to speak and you do it as concisely as possible. Do you understand?” Blair commands sharply.

The tears sting again, another natural response to her doing something wrong. She nods silently, but deliberately.

“Good girl.” The praise surges through Kate, filling her with a sense of accomplishment. She’s not a total failure. In fact, Blair had called her good. Then, Blair’s breath is curling around her ear. Kate can smell her perfume wafting through the air and the underlying scent of just Blair permeating her senses. “Hands and knees, toward the headboard, face in the sheets. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Kate replies automatically, “Yes, ma’am.” She picks herself up, keeping her head down, and moves briskly to the bedroom, following Blair’s instructions perfectly.

The bedroom door closes, and Kate can hear the telltale sounds of Blair undressing herself with haste. She can’t help but bite her lip with the dampness gathering between her legs. She wants to touch herself, but that’s not her property right now. It’s Blair’s. All of her belongs to Blair. She remains still, obedient, patient, and waiting eagerly for Blair to use her.

The smell of Blair hits her again as she feels the bed dip with her girlfriend’s weight added to the mattress. Thin, moderately rough, calloused hands land on her shoulders, dragging down the length of her bare back and wet lips fall on her spine, sliding slickly with Blair’s saliva over each knob of the vertebrae until teeth scrape briefly at the crease of her ass, and then the heat of Blair’s mouth disappears completely.

Blair’s hands glide up her back, this time bringing her chest up with the movement. Kate shudders as the drag of Blair’s pert nipples up her back sends a fresh wave of wetness in her pussy. Biting into the sheets underneath her, Kate muffles a moan, keeping herself as quiet as possible so as to not upset her girlfriend.

The full length of Blair rests over Kate, and she can feel Blair’s own slickness against her ass. The proof of Blair’s arousal only augments Kate’s lust, as well as her longing to put her mouth where Blair is so hot and slick with her own juices. Though she’ll settle for the opposite.

“How do you want it, hmm?” Blair asks, but she doesn’t give Kate permission to speak so she doesn’t. Blair continues, “Do you want it rough?” Kate whimpers into the sheets as fingers trace the back of her neck, raising goose bumps as nails scrape over skin.

“Cause that’s exactly how I’m going to give it to you.” Kate inhales at the confirmation, hands tensing and flexing at the bedding beneath them. Something about the serenity in Blair’s voice contrasting with the meaning of the words sends chills through her body. Whenever Blair fell into this role, she was so flawless at it no matter what she chose to do.

“I’m gonna give it to you so rough, and you’re gonna take every bit of it for me, aren’t you sweetie? Answer.”

Swallowing, Kate turns her head minutely to speak clearly. “Yes, ma’am.”

Fingers wind their way into Kate’s short, tousled brown hair, and Blair yanks. Kate’s head jerks back and upward, a soft, pained cry ripping from her throat at the vigorous action.

Ordinarily, Kate would scold the gesture since Blair is conscious that Kate’s hair is usually off limits, at least in the area of hair-pulling. However, Kate knew from the moment Blair called that tonight was about letting go of her own stipulations and handing herself entirely to her girlfriend.

They had an agreement, an understanding, and they knew each other well enough to know when they had permission to breach certain limits when the instigator was in need of just a little bit more “umph” in their roleplaying. They both know the safeword, and they are not afraid to use it if things go too far.

So, as Kate’s scalp aches from the taut pull of Blair’s hand, she feeds off of the energy coming from her girlfriend, filling herself with the needs ebbing off of Blair in waves, and channels it into her own submissive mentality, reacting accordingly to Blair’s invigorated fire.

Kate allows herself to be handled completely as she is pushed onto her back, and for the first time tonight, she gets a good look at her girlfriend. Her sleek, wavy, dark curls are tied off in a low ponytail, set slightly to the right side of her head. Her face is determined, but not angry; her shining honey eyes emanating dominance, her blown out pupils betraying just how horny having absolute power makes her.

She has one hand on her own breast (a cup-size bigger than Kate’s own B-cup), sensually groping it as Kate stares in awe. The other tit rests large and proud, the nipple stiff and pink and perfect. The palm of her opposite hand is pressed against her pubic mound, her middle finger dipping and rubbing in tight circles between her plump lips, stimulating her clit, and driving Kate absolutely insane at the spectacle.

Kate’s lips have gone dry, and she runs her tongue along them, moistening them as she gazes at her girlfriend with nothing short of lust.

“See something you like, sweetie?” Blair quirks an eyebrow, a smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Kate nods once, casting her eyes back down to the bed.

“Do you wanna touch?”

Kate nods again.

Blair tuts, sliding her finger out from her slit. Kate’s eyes trail the digit all the way to Blair’s mouth, where she takes her own soiled finger between her lips, sucking off her taste as she stares back at Kate with mischief. “Well, we can’t have you touching. I don’t want that.”

Kate nods once more, obediently. Blair removes herself from the bed, disappearing into their closet around the corner. She whimpers, her fingers twitching toward her pussy, but she restrains herself. That would upset Blair, and that’s the last thing she wants.

When Blair comes back into view, it’s with two scarves in hand. Kate’s eyes widen at the articles, both long and sturdy, and perfect for bondage.

“Wrists behind your knees, and spread your legs.” Blair instructs, climbing up onto the bed once more.

This is a position they’ve never done before. They’ve done simple bondage, just hands tied to headboards. Never anything different. But Kate trusts Blair entirely, so she complies. Spreading her thighs, she slots her wrists at the back of her knees as the hinge of her legs bend over her wrists, trapping them. Kate’s breath hitches as she realizes that Blair is going to secure her hands this way, effectively restraining them as well as ensuring that her legs stay open so Blair has an unobstructed shot at her pussy.

Kate can already feel how sore her thighs will be tomorrow from holding the position for so long.

Once Blair has tied off the scarves, she flattens herself down onto her stomach, coming face to face with Kate’s glistening folds. Her hands caress up and down Kate’s soft inner thighs, finally resting two fingers at the outer lips of her pussy, and pulling them apart.

Kate’s head falls back onto the pillows, a moan falling from her lips at the thought of what Blair is going to do to her.

“You like being spread open like this for me, sweetie?” The shock of hot breath on Kate’s wet skin makes her hips twitch the slightest bit. “Completely exposed for my taking? You can answer.”

Shivering, Kate somehow is able to croak out a response. “Yes, ma’am. Very much.”

“Stay still.” Blair smiles up at her, sticking out the full length of her tongue, and licks up the entirely of her slit, her eyes never leaving Kate’s. Kate’s eyes drift upwards, threatening to roll back into her head as she gasps, the gritty surface of Blair’s tongue continuing with broad strokes up her pussy. The drag of her tongue, moving with ease at the dual wetness of Kate and the spit-slick nature of Blair’s tongue, causes a clenching in Kate’s stomach at the amazing feel of it.

Her nails dig into her thighs (the only thing she has to hold onto), as Blair’s mouth closes over her folds, encasing them in the most magnificent wet heat. Her tongue flicks rapidly at Kate’s clit as her mouth sucks at the length of her, Blair’s cheeks hollowing a little with the act.

It takes all of Kate’s effort to keep her hips down and not thrust up into Blair’s mouth; if she makes unauthorized moves, she’ll be punished and right now, all she wants is to get off.

Blair continues to suck and lick at her folds, and Kate’s head tosses from side to side in desperation, her orgasm burning in her stomach. Kate is hopeful that Blair’s chosen form of torture tonight will be overstimulation (which Blair has chosen many times before), since that means that Kate is able to get off.

As her orgasm is about to crash over her, Blair pulls off completely, distancing herself from Kate, and any possible stimulation that she could hope to receive. Kate whimpers. No, Blair has definitely chosen edging. Which Kate does enjoy, but fuck, is it agony. Kate tugs her lips into her mouth to keep from screaming in disappointment, trying to ignore the rhythmic throbbing in her pussy, as Blair wipes her dripping mouth with the back of her hand.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you sweetie? You love how I make you wait, draw it out. It makes this pretty little pussy gush. You soak the mattress with it, you naughty little bitch.”

Kate moans at the words as Blair ghosts her fingers in patterns on Kate’s shaking thighs. Glancing up at her through her long, dark eyelashes, Blair runs a single finger down her slit once before pulling away again.

This time Kate can’t help her hips jolting upward, the minimal amount she is able in her current position, a whine escaping from her lips. Blair steels a wicked smile onto her face. She slinks up Kate’s body until their lips are a hairsbreadth apart. Kate swallows reflexively at Blair’s threatening proximity, terrified that she’ll be punished for her inability to stay still.

“Is your greedy cunt aching, sweetie?” Blair teases. Kate’s lips quiver, wanting so badly to respond, but she doesn’t. “You just can’t control that sopping little cunt of yours, can you? Your selfish little pussy that doesn’t obey me?”

The words go straight to Kate’s groin, making her even wetter than she was with Blair’s saliva dripping off of it. The way Blair speaks to her sometimes, like she’s nothing but a needy whore, it really gets her off. The falseness of it all reassures Blair’s over-the-top adoration for her, but also she loves the feeling of just being the vessel for Blair’s pleasure. A tool for Blair to use, for Blair to fuck. It’s a heady feeling, and one that Kate has become quite addicted to.

Blair darts forward, snatching Kate’s lower lip between her teeth and pulling. Kate moans loudly, her fingers spasming on her thighs as Blair bites down, and then releases the flesh. The teeth marks prickle with the sting of the bite and Kate’s tongue slides along the indentations.

Kate sees something—a question—shift in Blair’s eyes as she pauses her movements, getting a read from her girlfriend. Kate can tell from experience what that look is; it’s giving her an opportunity to opt out. Giving Kate a moment to think, to say the word that will make Blair cease everything they’re doing. It means that things are probably going to get more intense, and Blair feels the need to check in.

Kate gives the faintest hint of a nod, encouraging Blair to continue. Just like that, Blair’s eyes are back to their glint of supremacy.

Both Blair’s hands find their way to Kate’s tits, pinching her nipples and twisting them simultaneously. Sparks of pleasure-pain shoot through Kate’s breasts, and she shouts. Her chest arches off the bed as Blair’s lips, tongue, and teeth attack her exposed neck. Yeah, Blair hadn’t been joking when she said “rough”. Then again, just because it hurts doesn’t mean that Kate minds. Fuck, does she not mind Blair getting a little rough.

Blair soothes Kate’s tits in her dexterous hands as she nips and sucks at Kate’s neck, tinting the skin with varying shades of pink and red. The caressing gesture is one of those unspoken signs of Blair’s underlying love, attempting to alleviate any genuine pain she may have caused Kate with her physical intensity.

Kate can’t seem to shut up anymore, a constant flow of sounds and half-formed words escaping her lips, which is dangerous considering Blair’s instructions for her to not speak. Although they aren’t actually full words, Kate never knows if she’s gone too far until Blair reacts. Her legs are starting to burn with the strain on them, and she doesn’t want to give Blair any more reason to make Kate wait any longer to come than she already has to.

Biting at Kate’s earlobe, Blair’s voice, the tiniest bit scratchy with arousal, slithers into her ear. “Am I gonna have to strap your hips down too, sweetie? So your needy little cunt stays in place? What do you think, baby?”

Kate’s sore thighs throb at the mention of any further restraint of her hips, but Kate can almost confidently ascertain that the warning is empty. The lack of ferocity in Blair’s threat tells Kate that the initial blaze inside her that fuels her dominant streak is beginning to diminish. It worries Kate because this only happens when something really fucked up had caused the rage in the first place. Blair is getting distracted by her own inadequacy, and Kate longs to know what occurred earlier today to mess Blair up so horribly.

However, the middle of a scene is definitely not a good time to bring it up. All she can do is hold up her own end of the scene and hope Blair locates the fire again to finish it out.

“No, I can be good, ma’am, I promise.” Kate whines.

Blair nibbles at Kate’s ear once more. “Ok, sweetheart. But one more mistake, and I’ll tie all four of your limbs to the bed, you understand?”

Despite the allure of a change in her current pretzel-like position, Kate nods frantically. Indicating otherwise to Blair’s challenge would imply that she enjoyed punishment. And while sometimes she might, now doesn’t feel like the time to entertain those notions. Her job at the moment is to obey Blair, and she plans to.

“Good girl.” Blair says, and relief spreads through Kate like morphine. Blair’s mouth works down her neck and across her collarbone, down to her tit, sucking the pink nub into her mouth. As she works at Kate’s nipples, Kate lets herself fall into the sensations occurring on her body, most of which feel amazing.

Despite that, she notices that her legs are really beginning to ache from their positioning, and not in a sexy kind of way. Kate honestly isn’t sure if she can hold the position much longer. They’re shaking with a serious intensity, and she’s pretty sure they’re not too far from cramping up on her.

Once she notices the pain, she can’t seem to stop thinking about it. Her mind races against her body’s complaint, insisting to herself that she’s here to please Blair, not to be comfortable. But Kate knows that she can only take so much, and Blair would never want to actually hurt her, and at the current moment she’s scared that if Blair pushes any further she might actually pull a muscle. It’s only made worse when Blair places her palms at her inner thighs as her mouth journeys towards Kate’s pussy again, and begins spreading them more, as she whispers filthy encouragements.

Blair spreads her just a twinge too far and Kate doesn’t even think before shouting out, “Yellow!” In a flash, Blair’s head shoots up to Kate’s injured expression, eyes softening immediately when she registers what was said. Blair snatches her hands away without delay, biting her knuckle and stroking over her ponytail in a show of guilt.

“Fuck, I can’t, Blair, I’m sorry.” Kate expresses, flopping her head down into the pillows as she pulls her legs back together slowly. She hisses as the ache at the crease of her thighs and hips burns as she moves the muscles, removing the strain from them as she closes her legs.

“Shitshitshit I’m so sorry Kate!” Blair squeaks out, scurrying up next to where Kate is lying back on the bed.

“Too much, that’s all.” Kate explains, smiling lightly at Blair. “My legs aren’t invincible anymore, babe. I haven’t been a cheerleader for quite a few years.”

Blair still looks guilty. “We can stop now, Kate. Seriously.” She says, stroking both hands nervously down her ponytail now. “I think I got my fix of what I needed in the first place, anyway.”

“No, Blair. I’m still half-way to orgasm. Just untie me?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Blair rushes to comply. Within a couple minutes, the scarves fall onto the floor, and Kate is stretching out her limbs.

“But for the record,” Kate adds, “It was super hot at first.”

A hint of a grin befalls Blair’s features at that. “Ready?”

Kate nods with a smile. “Green.”

Blair slides in between Kate’s thighs and mouths at her clit again, this time adding in a finger, dipping inside her entrance the barest amount before pulling back out.

Kate keens, her hands dragging down her own chest at the feel of Blair between her legs. She dives back into her pussy, foregoing her clit to thrust her tongue inside of her.

Kate arches off the bed with a shout, shoving a hand in her own hair for lack of anywhere else to put it. The new found use of her arms has her flailing for purchase on anything, as Blair eats her out like she’s starving. It’s obvious that now, Blair is trying to make up for pushing Kate too far.

“Please, fuck, baby, please.” Kate begs. Being on edge for so long has her writhing, and Blair doesn’t object to her sounds. Kate can tell they’re both starting to slip from their roles; to be fair, she doesn’t think they were really able to sink fully back into them after the interruption.

Blair’s arms wrap around Kate’s thighs, and she tugs her downward, burying her face completely in Kate’s wetness and moaning against her clit. Blair slides one finger, and then another, easily into Kate, pumping them inside her with ferocity as she sucks at her clit.

Kate bucks down on her in earnest, fucking Blair’s face and fingers at once as she begins to spiral for the second time tonight. When Blair’s fingers crook just right inside her, she’s screaming, hands scrambling at the sheets as she comes, Blair fucking her through it with enthusiasm. She feels her pussy shooting out a small stream of wetness around Blair’s fingers, and Blair moans at the sight.

As Kate convulses in aftershocks, Blair continues to suck softly at her clit and lick at her juices, pulling a whine from Kate. “Baby…”

“I want you to come again.” Blair commands. “I want you to squirt for me.”

Kate chuckles a little. “I just did. Did you not see it? Cause I definitely felt it.”

Blair rolls her eyes. “I mean really squirt. You know exactly what I mean. You think you can do that?”

Kate moans at the overstimulation, but also feels the heat of arousal spreading through her again. “You know you’re the one that has to bring me there, baby.”

“You act like you’re questioning my ability.” Blair challenges, an eyebrow raised.

“Never, baby. Never.” Kate assures. “Make me squirt.” She encourages.

Wasting no time, Blair’s lips latch onto her clit again, circling her tongue around the sensitive nub as two fingers work their way inside her.

Kate groans as the pain is starting to fade to make way for pleasure. Before she knows it, she’s fucking back onto Blair once more, and begging.

“Ah, baby, please. Fuck, I’m—hnn—so close again. Please—shit—please.”

Blair begins jerking her fingers inside of her, thrusting into her g-spot repeatedly, feeling and hearing Kate’s wetness squelch around her fingers at the fierceness of the motions.

Kate feels the heat in her stomach flare, and with each jab of Blair’s fingers, a small huh is pushed from her lungs as she desperately tries to come again.

“Fuck, Kate come on.” Blair grits her teeth, double-timing her fingers inside of her and pulling her mouth off to work Kate’s clit with her thumb.

“Ah, fuck, Blair! Fuck fuck, I’m—” Kate’s pussy tightens around Blair’s fingers as she cries out her orgasm. Blair yanks out her fingers and watches as a cascade of liquid sprays out of her pussy, drenching the sheets, Blair’s fingers, and the lower half of her face. Blair giggles at the soaked state of everything in front of Kate’s gorgeous pussy, stroking softly at Kate’s thighs.

She wipes her face with her hand, and slides back up next to Kate, whose breathing is still a little stunted.

Regardless, Kate smiles brightly. “You know, we kind of fell out at the end there.”

Blair giggles again. “I know. Sorry. The “yellow” thing sorta threw me off. First time for everything, right?”

“At least we know the safeword works.” Kate offers.

“True.” Blair grins.

A few seconds pass before Kate speaks. “Let me get you off.”

Blair faces her, but shakes her head, still smiling. “I’ll never top your orgasm. I don’t even wanna try.”

“It’s not about the better orgasm, it’s about orgasms.” Kate exclaims. “I wanna return the favor.”

Blair cups Kate’s jaw in her hand, and kisses her soundly, the first time they’ve kissed since…well, this morning. “You did, baby. Don’t worry about it. Thank you for going along with this for me.”

Kate smiles fondly. “Of course. Do you…want to talk about it now?”

Blair sighs. “My dad called.” She relays in a small voice.

“Oh god.” Kate breathes out, pulling Blair into her chest at once.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Blair says, muted by Kate’s shoulder pressing against her mouth.

“No, no, you don’t have to, I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Kate assures and assuages, holding Blair that much tighter.

“I love you.” Blair chimes softly against Kate’s skin.

“I love you, too. Always.” Kate returns.

And it’s times like these when Kate understands just why Blair loves being in control so much when they do this. When someone makes her feel powerless, worthless, she searches for a way to reverse that feeling with someone she can trust. And as Blair drifts seamlessly to sleep in Kate’s arms, she can’t help but feel elated that Kate is the one she chose.

Even if she can’t walk right tomorrow.


End file.
